Dark Cloud! Is it Really? Alternative
by Ezakike
Summary: Harry Potter is Trafalgar Law. The wizards drag him back . . . along with his crew and his worst enemy 'Joker'. Well, they did always say that there was a silver lining. Now if only Law can look past the dark cloud to find it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Information

**_Dark Cloud! Is it Really? Alternative_**

 ** _Harry Potter/One Piece_**

Law / Doflamingo - Shachi / Penguin - Luna / Neville - George / Fred

 **Summary:** Harry Potter is Trafalgar Law. The wizards drag him back . . . along with his crew and his worst enemy, the 'Joker'. Well, they did always say that there was a silver lining. Now if only Law can look past the dark cloud to find it.

 **Plot:** Trafalgar Law, formally known as Harry Potter, is forcefully dragged back to the wizarding world by a meddlesome old man. The silver lining is that his crew is somehow with him and he can get Hedwig back. The dark cloud is not only is he dragged back to deal with an annoying Dark Lord but also his worst enemy, the 'Joker', Doflamingo was somehow summoned by the so called 'Light' side as well. Can he really survive with the 'Joker' around? And will Doflamingo learn the truth behind his little surgeons real past, or will Law manage to keep it hidden from him and everyone else?

 **Information:** Harry Potter is Trafalgar Law. During second year, after the basilisk bit him and Fawkes healed him, he gets sucked into a portal that takes him to the One Piece world.

He is reborn as Law but still keeps his magic and memories.

(Think of reincarnation. When a soul is reincarnated, it is wiped completely clean. However, for this to happen, the body has to die first.

Harry Potter never died. He was pulled from the Potter verse while still alive but was reincarnated anyway. Because he never died, his soul was never cleansed and a soul not only is everything to a creature but holds everything about that creature as well.

So, keeping this in mind, everything that happened as Harry Potter will be imprinted, to a certain degree, upon his soul, including heritage, until it is properly wiped.

This is the reason why Law has full access to his magic as apposed to everyone else. Characters from One Piece can only use magic to the extent of Haki, Devil Fruits, Electro, Fishman Karate, and others. Characters from Harry Potter can not use any of the listed above and if they were to eat a Devil Fruit, then their magical core would be replaced with the core that the fruit artificially creates.

Law was born in the One Piece world, so this gives him the ability to use the pre-mentioned techniques freely and without consequence. He is also the uncleansed soul of Harry Potter. Because of this, Law not only has all the memories of Harry Potter but all of his abilities as well. This also basically allows him to have two magical cores. One is his original core while the second one is the artificially created one from his fruit.

Law, in a way, has the best from both worlds due to this anomaly.)

All of the blocks that Dumbledore placed on him plus the horcrux was removed by the magic that made him jump worlds. His memories are sealed until his first bout of accidental magic, which I'm making around 4 or 5. Because of this, Harry/Law isn't as violent as in the anime/manga. He is still anti-social and hates the marines, but that hatred doesn't transfer over to everything else. He still joins Doffy's crew when he's 10 after Flevance falls, and he still disappears at 13 (I'm not really sure how I'm going do that, but I think I'll just have it were his magic or the natural magic takes him to the Ope-Ope no mi). After he accidentally eats his devil fruit, he goes into hiding knowing that that was the fruit that Doflamingo was looking for and becomes afraid that he will be labeled a traitor and killed. After some time, his fear turns to hate.

Doflamingo was upset when he learned that Law ate the Ope-Ope no mi and thought it as an act of betrayal at first. After some thought though, he conceded to the most likely scenario, and wasn't as upset. He knew that strange things happened around Law, so he figured that something odd happened again and it involved the fruit. He doesn't want to kill Law or even punish him, just get him back.

Rocinante (Corazón) is still alive. He is a true member of Doffy's crew and not a spy for the marines. He is still Laws go-to person, which is how Doffy was able to keep track of him to some measure. Law contacted him a few months after he disappeared and has kept in contact since. He never revealed his location or talked long enough for them to track him though, so he was able to remain hidden. They only knew that he was safe.

Law arrived to the war earlier than when he did in the anime. Because of this, he was able to lend a hand in saving Ace. He helped get Ace and Luffy out, healed Whitebeard enough so that he wouldn't immediately die (How I see it is if even Whitebeard _did_ survive the war and got immediate treatment for his wounds, he would still end up dying in a few years time. The same thing here, though I plan on doing something that will keep him alive for much longer later on), and ended up killing Akainu by accident. He was trying to kill Blackbeard but Akainu got in the way of the killing blow. So, Akainu is dead and Blackbeard is critically (but not fatally (still alive and completely terrified of Law now)) injured.

The One Piece world does have magic, though the only thing that can use it to it's full extent is Law. The Magic of that world is wild and, as such, only nature can generally use it. This is why the weather and seas are so unpredictable in the Grand-line and why the islands are so unique. There are some creatures that will have the ability to use a small amount of magic, such as fishmen, for their minor water manipulation (Fishmen karate), and the minkmen, for their minor lightning manipulation (electro), but that will be it.

Hedwig is a 'True' familiar. A 'True' familiar as apposed to a normal one is that it can use it's masters magic to an extent. Because of this, she was able to summon all of Harry's/Law's belongings, shrink them down into his trunk and wear them like a collar. This means that the invisibility cloak and everything else isn't taken by Dumbledore when he goes missing.

Law will be over-powered, though not God-like. He will have a better understanding of his Devil Fruit, and he will have a full education in magic. This is because when Laws' memories are unsealed, he begins to have mysterious 'lessons' in his sleep. These 'lessons' teaches him all forms of magic, his Devil Fruit included, not just 'light' magic.

30 minutes in real time is around 3 days in the dream scape. Because of this, Law has around 5 centuries worth of education as apposed to his 25 years of age (This is theoretical knowledge only, no real-life experience was gained so he still has to practice and work for what he learns when he wakes up.) Between the ages of 5 to 10, he slept around 8 hours a day. That's 16 half hours (30 minutes). Take 3 days and multiply it by 16 half hours and you get 48 days for every 8 hours of sleep for 5 years. Then take 3 hours of sleep a day (which is 6 half hours) from the ages of 10 to 25 (15 years). This is an estimation only. Law wouldn't have slept exactly 8 hours every day for 5 years nor would he have slept exactly 3 hours every day for 15 years. It varies just like every other person out there.

365 (d) × 5 (y) = 1,825 (d) _*_*_*_*_ 365 (d) × 15 (y) = 5,475 (d) _*_*_*_*_ 240 (y) + 270 (y) = 510 (y)

1,825 (d) × 48 (d) = 87,600 (d) _*_*_*_*_ 5,475 (d) × 18 (d) = 98,550 (d)

87,600 (d) ÷ 365 (d) = 240 (y) _*_*_*_*_ 98,550 (d) ÷ 365 (d) = 270 (y)

During the first year of the two year time-skip, before he becomes a Shichibukai, he's summoned back to the Potter verse. It's set in the fourth year during the tournament.

There will be mentions of the Gods & Goddess in later chapters.

Dark Dumbledore, Weasley (Bill, Charlie, twins excluded)

 ** _General Appearance_**

 _Law_

191 cm (6'3") - tall/slim build

Dark blue (almost black) hair (short birds nest / sideburns / goatee)

Storm gray / gold eyes (storm gray eyes that turn gold when using Devil Fruit, Animagi form, or pissed)

Two gold rings in each ear

Slit pupils, fangs & claws (result of animagi form)

Tan skin & black tattoos (complete upper torso – front, back & arms)

Martial arts (can incorporate scalpels & knives) / swordsmanship (Kikoku (nodachi)) / marksmanship (scalpels / knives / pistols)

 _Bepo_

Average sized polar bear (around 8' - 9')

white fur

black eyes

Martial arts (incorporates teeth & claws)

 _Penguin_

Average sized lean male (around 6')

Silver-ish white hair (short / slightly messy)

Light blue eyes

light skin & few black tattoos (forearms & left hip)

Martial arts (can incorporate knives) / marksmanship (knives / pistol)

 _Shachi_

Average sized lean male (around 6')

Red hair (reaches shoulders / straight)

Lime green eyes

Light skin & few black tattoos (forearms & right pectoral)

Martial arts (can incorporate knives) / swordsmanship (any bladed weapon / mainly knives & swords)

 _Jean Bart_

767 cm (25'2") - tall/bulky build

Black hair (large sideburns & long mane that runs down his back)

Black eyes

tan skin & red/black tattoos (forehead)

Brute strength / marksmanship (pistol)

 **Ability:** magics' tongue / natural animagi / mind magic (occulumens / legimens) / wandless magic

 **Familiar:** Hedwig (snowy owl)

 **Animagi:** snow leopard (Anthropomorphic (4 forms) (Uses his devil fruit to change his structure to allow him to use his animagi form like a zoan type)) (The Phoenix feather in his wand merged with Law after it exploded. The feather changed from a fire Phoenix feather to an ice Phoenix feather after it summarily bonded with his animagi form. Because of this, Law can grow Phoenix wings and decorate his fur with feathers as well as control ice magic when in his beast from. Also, because of the Phoenix feather bonding to him, Law can withstand any level of cold. He won't fall prey to hyperthermia and even the coldest of ice would just slide off of him as if it were water. This, however, does not mean that it affects his body temperature. His body temperature will still rise and fall like it's supposed to, he just won't be effected by outside sources.)

1st form is human. Because of his devil fruit, he has slit cat-like pupils as well as fangs and claws. His senses and balance are also that of a leopards from here down. That's it though. He doesn't have any other animal features in this form.

2nd is a neko. He's still human, but he has leopard ears and a tail. (The original Phoenix tail feather is apparent by trailing behind his right ear from this form down.)

3rd is an anthropomorphic. He's a snow leopard that can walk, talk and act like a human. He can still run like a leopard in this form and is in fact faster this way, but he is much more versatile with this form. He still has all of his abilities as a leopard with added benefits of a human. (Think of Zootopia for an example of this.) (Can use Electro in this form. It can't be used in any other form.)

4th is his beast form. He's like any other wizard/witch animagi in this form.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dark Cloud! Is it Really? Alternative**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Will have blood, gore (general violence), and in later chapters romance.**

' _Thought'_

"Speech"

~ **Mental Speech~**

"Beast Speech"

 _Emphasis_

-Letter-

 **Attacks**

 _{Author notes}_

Kenbunshoku Haki – Color of Observation – Observation Haki – allows user to sense the presence of others in the form of a sixth sense / Precognition

Busoshoku Haki – Color of Arms – Armament Haki – allows user to coat oneself with their spirit life force / Invisible Armor – Fighting Spirit

• Busoshoku: Koka – Color of Armaments: Hardening – stronger version of regular busoshoku haki / Visible Armor (metallic black coating)

Haoshoku Haki – Color of the Conquering King – Conqueror's Haki (King's Haki) – allows user to dominate the wills of others / Intimidation

Kairōseki – Sea Stone – A greenish-blue stone that gives off the same wavelength as the ocean itself / nullifies Devil Fruits

Akuma no Mi – Devil Fruits – mystical fruits that give the consumer different and varying kinds of abilities

Yonkō – Four Emperors – four most notorious and most powerful pirate captains in the world / neither ally nor enemy of one another, preferring to be autonomous

Shichibukai – Seven Royal Warlords – seven powerful pirates acknowledged by the government and is given certain rights and leeway by said government

Supernova – Super Rookies – any rookie pirate who has managed to earn a bounty of over 100,000,000 beli.

* * *

Pain.

Pain. Pain. And more pain.

That's all that Law felt. His body lightly convulsing with painful tremors even as the seconds passed by.

He swore that he would never practice his magic on October 31st again after today. The date just seemed to have it out for him.

Law didn't know what had happened. He really didn't. He had just been practicing his magic like he always tried to do when he and his crew were alone and unbothered by troublesome marines, pirates, or just sentient creatures in general. He had created a sphere, much like his **Room** in appearance, out of pure magic to surround his ship, in which he then proceeded to use to check over the runic arrays he inscribed throughout the entirety of the metal contraption and to do a basic overview of sorts just for the hell of it.

Once he was finished with that self-given task, Law had decided to play around with his magic in hopes that he would be able to come up with something new or, at the very least, to entertain his crew so that they would leave him be for at least a little while.

Several hours passed in this manner with nothing else really happening. In fact, Law had been about to call it quits for dinner when what felt like ridiculously sharp barbed hooks curled themselves into his sternum. Law knew instinctively, though, that it was actually his magical core that the hooks snagged and not an actual body part.

The hooks viciously snatched at him, bringing even more pain to him than what the settlement of the blasted things had caused. Law had resisted as much as he could, knowing that they meant nothing good for his continued health if the agonizing pain it caused was anything to go by, but he could only resist for so long. With one last vicious pull, the hooks dragged him from his perch on the Tang and forced him through what felt like a pencil sized tube at a ridiculously high speed.

When Law was out of the tube-like thing, he felt like he was floating, or falling, with the wind rushing up to meet him. Right before he impacted on something very hard and very solid. Something that felt very much like stone. Ancient stone if the sheer amount of magic thrumming through it was any indication.

Groans and grunts sounded around his prone form, familiar but unable to really determine who with the pain swimming through his body and muddling his mind. There was so much noise aside from that, too, ranging from whispers to shouts. Law didn't like it. At all. It meant that not only was he in an unknown area but surrounded by potential threats as well.

He really did loathe October 31st.

A low whine ripped itself from Laws' throat before he could stop it, somehow cutting through the noise surrounding him and quieting the area near immediately. He didn't like that either. He _really_ didn't like the thought of potential threats focusing on him, but there wasn't much that Law could do about it. Not now. The fact that he had actually made a sound of pain that wasn't a grunt or small groan was proof enough for that.

Unfortunately for him, Law was stubborn . . . incredibly so.

Because of this, Law attempted to push through the pain and made to stand, pushing what little of his magic that he could reach out at the same time to form a protective barrier around himself and the familiar feeling ones surrounding him.

That proved to be a mistake on his part. Whatever it was that dragged him here had pulled at his magic after several hours of continuous use and while he was still practicing, putting far more strain on his core and body than it otherwise should have. Attempting to put an impenetrable barrier in place and actually succeeding threw those two aspects of himself well over the edge.

Law collapsed, having only been able to raise himself on his arms, and a pained whine, that was much louder than the first, escaped from him, not even having attempted to stop the noise as the pain increased to unbearable levels. He felt the barrier flicker, as if it was attempting to collapse on itself, before it settled, shrinking to a more manageable level around him and what he assumed was his crew after having pushed several unknowns away from the immediate area.

A menacing growl ripped through the air not even a full second after Law's second whine escaped him causing shrieks and screams to ring out. Laws brow furrowed. That growl had sounded very, _very_ familiar.

' _Bepo?'_

It would explain the familiar feeling auras he had sensed surrounding him that he had assumed to be his crew.

The source of the growling was confirmed to indeed be Bepo when the noise came closer and a figure moved above him, crouching protectively over Laws prone form.

The edges of Laws vision was starting to go black and the noise was beginning to fade. His body numbing itself making the pain racking through him harder to feel. He felt nauseously light-headed and dimly noted that he was loosing consciousness. The last thing that Law was aware of was the yelling of a name long forgotten, a shout of 'MASTER' accompanied by something alive slipping through the barrier, Bepo's threatening growls, and something large moving in-between the barrier and the unknowns.

' _. . . Pink . . . feathers?'_

". . . Doffy?"

Unbeknownst to the know unconscious Law, his crew had heard him.

They had forced themselves to awake with Bepo's growling, unsure of what had put them under to begin with. They had all moved closer to Law, with Shachi and Penguin working to get him from under their obviously irate first mate and navigator while giving odd looks at the snowy owl that had so easily slipped through their captains barrier only to just sit there.

It had been faint, barely heard by even them despite their close proximity, but heard it they did.

Each of them shared a quick questioning glance at the ones closest to them in confusion.

The Heart Pirates knew who the man standing in front of the barrier facing the unknowns was. The man was dangerous. Doubly so if they were to take into account his Shichibukai title.

So, knowing this, why would their captain call the man with what was obviously an affectionate nickname with a tone thick with what sounded like relief?

The Heart Pirates would think about what that implied at a later date. For now, they had an unconscious captain to tend to and protect.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Donquixote Doflamingo was pissed.

No . . . pissed wasn't the correct term for the level of ire he currently felt.

Doflamingo had shot well past pissed and was now in a towering rage.

He had been ripped from his home on Dressrosa around a month ago. The people who had done it claiming to be wizards and that they were looking for a brat named Potter.

They had claimed that the only way for Doflamingo to have been summoned in the brats place was if he had been holding something belonging to the boy, but the only thing he had been holding at that time was one of Laws' old scalpels. It had been one of his favorites and most used before he had run away.

And they couldn't just send him back, either. The mages had told that they would have to look for the right ritual to do so, not they actually bothered to, and Doflamingo was stuck here until they did. He couldn't even use his Devil Fruit or haki on anyone who annoyed him, namely that red-headed neanderthal that they actually called a child, for fear that they would deem him to dangerous and not send him home.

So, in an attempt to stave off boredom and to keep from slaughtering everything around him in a fit of rage, Doflamingo had done some research on Potter. He had actually felt sorry for the brat when he found the information he was looking for. The child was apparently famous where these people took it to the extreme. Potter was praised as a hero one moment and a pariah the next. What made everything worse, in his opinion, was that the child was actually a noble but didn't seem to even know. The child had honestly never been anything more than a whipping boy for the public and a free pass for his 'friends'.

This world was so pathetic that Doflamingo didn't even find it funny. In his world, if you had a problem with a noble, you kept your mouth shut or risk execution for igniting their ire, unless of course you where of a higher standing. Here, apparently so long as you're an orphan whose famous, you become fair game for the masses abuse. It's sick, and they're actually wanting to bring the child back! That was on a whole new level of cruelty that even he wouldn't do, and he had destroyed an entire city for something as simple as having poor pavement that tripped him.

. . .

Well, Doflamingo had never claimed to be a saint.

In fact, the government had actually called him the opposite by giving him the epithet of the 'Heavenly Yaksha'.

. . .

Since the first summoning had, obviously, failed, they were going to try a different method. One that they really should have done to begin with in his opinion.

The school, which was actually a castle, named Hogwarts or something, was one of the mages main bases and was hosting a magical tournament of some sort. In this tournament, a goblet is used to determine the champions. Once the cup chooses you, you're bound by a magical contract to compete or loose your magic altogether.

The magician wannabes' had planned on using this fact to their advantage to lure the brat out. If the boy was in this world, then he had to come to them or loose his magic. If he was, somehow, in another world like Doflamingo himself had been, then the cup would summon the child there much the same way that the morons had summoned him.

It had been the official beginning of the tournament. October 31st was a date that the people in this world called Halloween for some reason that Doflamingo didn't really care to understand and was apparently one of the few very powerful days for magic to be preformed. The competing schools had come the day before, so all three groups had had an entire day to add their names for the competition and had been getting ready to announce the champions.

The first name that had been picked was a well-built man from Dum-something called Victor Krum. He looked to be the 'Brawns over Brains' type that wanted attention for something other than that odd activity they called a game. Doflamingo honestly doubted that there was anything more to the fur wearing teen despite his time on the Grand-Line telling him to never just assume these things.

The next name that came was a dainty looking woman from Bouby or another named Fleur Delacour. She had seemed to be the 'Princess' type that used her looks to her advantage but wasn't afraid to raise Hell when angered.

The last name to be called had been an average man from the hosting school, Cedric Diggory. The child seemed to be the 'Perfectionist' type, though didn't appear as uptight. Parental pressuring, perhaps?

The mages had started to celebrate, believing that the selection was over, before the cup had ignited once more, silencing the room and spitting a fourth and final name out.

It had been Harry Potter.

The mages had put the child's name under a fourth fake school so that the cup would have had no other choice but to pick it.

Nothing had happened for several minutes. Everything being quite until a loud deafening clap of thunder, which made the hack-bit morons jump at least three feet in the air, sounded. It had been highly amusing to Doflamingo, even if he had been just as confused as to where the sound had come from.

. . .

Turns out that the sound had come from the enchanted ceiling opening up. Seemed like the brat had been in another world.

Before anyone could question the recent events, the opening spit out around twenty human-sized objects plus one very large object and closed. The objects had grunted and groaned as they had impacted on the stone flooring, and only then could you actually see what they were.

The 'objects' were really humans, with the exception of one who instead looked to be a polar bear. The bear was wearing an orange jumpsuit while the rest of them, aside from one other, were wearing jumpsuits of a light lilac coloring. The one that wasn't wearing a jumpsuit of any sort had on a black and yellow pull-over jacket and spotted blue jeans. The group had been Law and his crew, the Heart Pirates.

Thus the reason why Doflamingo was now in a towering murderous rage.

The students started to whisper to each other about what was going on, quickly escalating until they were nearly yelling while the professors were rushing to the group before a soft pained whine cut through the noise and stopped everyone.

The action pushing Doflamingos' rage even further.

What the _hell_ had that summoning done?

Law normally _never_ showed any signs that he was in pain with the exception of grunting or perhaps a small groan here or there.

Law was starting to panic, Doflamingo could see it, with the sudden lack of noise surrounding him as he immediately attempted to stand, managing to only raise himself on his arms. As Law was struggling, a dome that was similar to his **Room** , but a transparent emerald green instead of the usual transparent light blue, appeared. It immediately pushing all of the professors and straying students away, but flickers, like it's about to fail, as Law collapses with a pained whine that was much louder than the first.

The bear, Doflamingo remembered being called Bepo from his brothers' information, had started to stir at Laws' first soft whine but woke completely after the second louder one. Bepo started to growl at the people trying to get past Laws' dome, which had settled after a few seconds and shrunk down to encompass only the crew, before moving over to Law and crouching protectively above him. The action elicited screams and shrieks from the students as well as worried and panicked shouts from the professors.

It would have been a rather funny sight, if not a little annoying, if Doflamingo wasn't so outright pissed. He may have been a little peeved when Law had disappeared after he ate the damned fruit, as it was an understandable reaction, but he was still a member of Doflamingo's crew, a member of his family, whether the brat liked it or not, and these bastards have fucking hurt him.

Doflamingo quickly moved, placing himself in-between Law's strange barrier and the mages. Veins dangerously pulsing on his neck and forehead and his smile far to vicious to mean anything good.

If it wasn't for the fact that Doflamingo didn't know what was wrong with Law and thus couldn't help him himself, the mages would have been nothing more than scraps of flesh and bones setting in a pool of their own blood as soon as they had started to move towards the dome. As it was, Doflamingo was barely refraining himself from batting them away like annoying flies or just blasting them unconscious with his haoshoku haki.

The other members of Laws crew had started to stir at the bears rather menacing growls as a snowy owl came out of no where releasing a loud bark. Everyone watched, completely dumbfounded, as the bird slipped through the same barrier that had been holding the shouting professors back with ease as if it wasn't even there, landed in front of the growling bear, and proceeded to duck under him to sit beside Laws' head.

Laws' crew, which was now fully awake and alert, looked at the bird oddly while two members moved to get Law from under their first mate. They had, more likely than not, seen odder things like Doflamingo himself. Honestly, while normal for small animals, including birds, to generally run in the opposite direction or hide when faced with a full-sized, fully irate, growling bear, it wasn't uncommon for odd things to happen on the Grand-Line. Though, Doflamingo would fully admit that this was definitely the first time he had seen a bird take residence under a completely pissed off bear. Although, the creature just might not care seeing as Bepo was currently ignoring it in favor of the surrounding humans.

"What the _Hell_ is going on?"

* * *

Alternative is up! Yay!

Please let me know what you think and also remember that the original will NOT be abandoned with the publishing of this one. Both will be continued and they will start to vary greatly as the chapters go on.

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dark Cloud! Is it Really? Alternative**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Will have blood, gore (general violence), and in later chapters romance.**

' _Thought'_

"Speech"

~ **Mental Speech~**

"Beast Speech"

 _Emphasis_

-Letter-

 **Attacks**

 _{Author notes}_

Kenbunshoku Haki – Color of Observation – Observation Haki: allows user to sense the presence of others in the form of a sixth sense / Precognition

Busoshoku Haki – Color of Arms – Armament Haki: allows user to coat oneself with their spirit life force / Invisible Armor – Fighting Spirit

• Busoshoku: Koka – Color of Armaments: Hardening – stronger version of regular busoshoku haki / Visible Armor (metallic black coating)

Haoshoku Haki – Color of the Conquering King – Conqueror's Haki (King's Haki) – allows user to dominate the wills of others / Intimidation

Kairōseki – Sea Stone: A greenish-blue stone that gives off the same wavelength as the ocean itself / nullifies Devil Fruit users

Akuma no Mi – Devil Fruits – mystical fruits that give the consumer different and varying kinds of abilities

Yonkō – Four Emperors – four most notorious and most powerful pirate captains in the world / neither ally nor enemy of one another, preferring to be autonomous

Shichibukai – Seven Royal Warlords – seven powerful pirates acknowledged by the government and is given certain rights and leeway by said government

Supernova – Super Rookies – any rookie pirate who has managed to earn a bounty of over 100,000,000 beli.

* * *

"What the _Hell_ is going on?"

The question echoed across the great hall and immediately shut everything, with the exception of the threatening growls, up.

The one who had yelled, Shachi, was beyond pissed. Eyes blazing behind his sunglasses and teeth gnashed together. The Heart Pirates didn't know what was going on, but the fact that their captain had just passed out due to pain when said captain had an inhuman pain-tolerance and could walk away from a fight, that would easily kill anyone else, with little difficulty had them set on edge. The fact that they were surrounded by potential threats that were completely unknown and that there was a Shichibukai there on top of everything else really wasn't helping them calm down at all.

"Fuffuffuf, yes." Doflamingo mused lowly, more teeth showing than was strictly necessary in his vicious smile, fully reveling in the tension that thickened the air. "I would like to know that as well."

As the Shichibukai spoke, Shachi and Penguin started to tend to Law, removing his signature spotted hat and working on his jacket. While they were working, a grandfatherly-like voice spoke up.

If one were to have listened closely enough, though, they would have easily picked up on the slight tremor undertone that spoke of panic and fear. The man that had spoken not expecting an irate bear to deal with nor the man they had summoned before to turn hostile.

"Now now, how about we take this to my office so that we may speak about this turn of events peacefully and away from the young prying eyes?" Dumbledore tried to speak in a tone that appeared friendly and nonthreatening while still demanding respect and compliance, discreetly throwing weak compulsion charms to trust and listen to him at the summoned party and Doflamingo. "Simply control this beast here if you will and step out from that dome so we may adjourn there immediately."

The growling picked up in response and the general air from the Heart Pirates became positively mutinous, as opposed to the enraged it was before. Doflamingo, however, threw his head back and laughed.

It wasn't a nice laugh. It was a laugh that promised humiliation and pain to the one it was directed at. Something the venerable headmaster was soon to learn.

Before anyone could recover from the shock that came from the Shichibukai's cruel cackle, Dumbledore found himself wrapped, from the neck down, in a multitude of thin strings, rendering him immobile.

In the fearful silence that filled the air after the act, the only thing that could be heard was the continued, but much softer, growling of Bepo and the clacking of shoes as Doflamingo slowly, languidly, made his way over to the cocooned headmaster.

"Fuffuffuf, you, Headmaster, are in no position to order us about." The man crooned, smile becoming even sharper than it already was, "Your office is the last place they need to be at the moment in any case." He gestured to the dome at his back, indicating where Shachi and Penguin had Law placed. His spotted hat placed to the side and his jacket folded under his head of short dark blue hair as a pillow. Laws' upper torso now only clothed in a loose black muscle shirt, showcasing his tattoo covered arms. His normally tan skin now a pale white and glossed in a thin sheen of cold sweat, the dark bags under his eyes and the black tattoos that were uncovered more apparent than usual. "And we would not be going to a room with only you unless you're simply that eager for death. I doubt very much that the group behind me appreciates your use of magic on them without their permission. I know that I'm not particularly pleased about it's use on myself, after all. Especially seeing as the magics' focus appeared to be mind related."

A pin-drop could have been heard in the silence as the accusation was processed by the school population before a furious, heavily Scottish accented screech deafened many.

" _ALBUS?!"_

Doflamingo cackled gleefully in his head as he watched the Scottish transfiguration teacher verbally fillet the still constricted headmaster. He was very pleased with himself at the chaos that was rippling through the students and teachers alike. His smile dimmed slightly and his mood plummeted, though, as he glanced over his shoulder towards Law and his weary crew, absently noting that Bepo had stopped growling at the Scottish woman's shriek and was now holding his ears protectively as well as the bird that was now glaring rather impressively at the professor and looking more than a little ruffled.

Doflamingo hated seeing Law like this. So pale and weak. None of that quite fire that Law harbored. None of the biting sarcastic remarks he was known for.

And it was all those damned mages fault.

Doflamingo was through playing nice. He didn't actually need these people to send him home. He just needed the way and someone willing to preform the magic. It didn't have to be the ones that summoned him, so he would have no qualms with killing the pests attempting to play God should the need arise. He would just have to make sure that Law and, by extension, his crew stayed safe and ended up back home as well. Preferably to Dressrosa, where the blonde firmly believed Law belonged.

Mentally sighing, Doflamingo began to ponder on _how_ , exactly, he was going to approach Law without the younger going into a panic attack and attempting to run, _again_ , or trying to kill him, which was as much a possibility as him running.

Sighing softly out loud this time, the Shichibukai irritably thought on how difficult this particular headache inducing task was set to be and how much worse it could potentially get because of these useless mages.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Three days.

Three days since the Heart Pirates had been summoned and their captain still had yet to awaken.

Shachi and Penguin were sitting by Laws' head, leaning back to back in despair with Bepo to their immediate side, his head resting on Laws' chest. The rest of the crew being in similar positions of sitting or laying against one another around their captain. A cloud of depression almost visible above their heads as they morosely contemplated the recent events that lead to their current dilemma.

The Heart Pirates were very close to all-out panicking. They were used to their captain putting himself in a healing coma for the truly serious injuries, but even then Law was never really under for very long. A full day at most, maybe two if the severity of the injury called for it.

Law did heal ridiculously fast, after all, and his crew was well aware of why that was. They knew that their captains' healing capabilities came from a mixture of him being a D. (yes they were aware of his heritage), the phoenix tears in his blood (something that quite honestly still confused them), and the immense amount of magic that he had at his beck-and-call.

And yes, the Heart Pirates were well aware of magic. Their Sencho had told them everything he knew about it when he came clean with them.

Law had told them how the magic was wild and slightly unstable and how the environment reacted accordingly. How that was the reason why the Grand-line was basically Hell on Earth. How, even though humans couldn't really use magic with the exception of haki, there were indeed creatures out there capable of actually wielding it, to an extent. The Fishmen and their water manipulation that they tended to incorporate into their fighting style, or the Minkmen with their minor lightning manipulation that they called 'Electro' being obvious examples of this. How Devil Fruits, of all things, were actually made of pure magic, which was the reason why there were so many different types and variations of them.

Law had told them everything.

Which brings the reason on why the Heart Pirates were so very close to panicking. Their captains condition was far to similar to how Law had ended up because of that strange fucking island.

Nothing their Sencho had told them could have prepared them for that island.

They had believed the island to be an everyday normal desert island. Nothing more, nothing less. Definitely not something to worry about.

Except . . . Law had told them that he hadn't liked the island. That they should just skip it and ignore it because it had felt off. Empty almost, like a void to him.

The crew had believed that he had just been messing with them. Trying to scare them. Make them behave.

So they didn't listen. A mistake that had yet to be repeated, and would never be, if they had any say in the matter.

Their first doubts had come from actually docking on the island, making them think that, maybe, their Sencho hadn't been simply joking.

They had all felt a drain, making them a bit tired despite being nearly hyperactive just before. Those that had Devil Fruits were more apparent in showing their tiredness as apposed to the rest who just felt it. When they finally stepped on the island, though, the drain became that much more noticeable.

The crew had also noticed Laws' reluctance at getting off of the Polar Tang, but didn't comment, believing that he was simply feeling it more strongly than them due to his near sensor-like awareness. When he did finally step off of the Tang and touched the island, though, he had collapsed.

They had immediately panicked and started to tend to Law, leaving the island as quickly as was physically possible. They had then been forced to completely drop off the map when it became obvious that he wouldn't be coming to any time soon.

Their Sencho had been in a coma for two and half weeks because they hadn't listened.

Two and half weeks that had been nothing more than pure torture for his crew to bear.

Laws' heart had ended up flat-lining a total of three times in the first week before they had finally managed to completely stabilize him, much to their eternal horror.

The Heart Pirates still had nightmares about killing their captain because of that first week, because they hadn't listened.

When their Sencho had finally come to, and was coherent enough to actually do so, he had studied what had happened and had theorized a most likely possibility: That either the island itself or something buried in or under the island somehow _ate_ magic. That it wasn't a desert island like they had originally thought, but completely _dead_.

Law had also mentioned, rather off-handedly, that he had ended up subconsciously putting himself in a magical healing coma after he had collapsed to help counter the shock of having almost all of his magic ripped from him in mere seconds. He claimed that his body simply wouldn't have been able to cope from such a drastic change in such a short time otherwise, and in fact couldn't. His body would have ended up collapsing on itself if they hadn't have been there to jump-start his heart each time it failed.

The crew had taken to listening to Laws' warnings as if they had been spoken by the Gods themselves after that disaster.

A disturbance drew the group of twenty out of their reminiscing just in time to see the Shichibukai throw the headmaster across the room once again, as had become normal over the past three days.

The action was watched with sadistic amusement by the crew, having thoroughly enjoyed watching the headmaster sail through the air. The man, along with the professors at first, still tried to get past the dome (that was still somehow active, despite their captains unconscious state) before being driven off by Doflamingo time and again. The Shichibukai having apparently made it his self-appointed mission while here to terrorize the living Hell out of the so called venerable headmaster and those associated with him. He had even almost killed some annoying little red-headed neanderthal for insulting Law and his crew, specifically the bear, Bepo.

Though, the weary crew had found it highly odd that the man seemed to refuse to come within a 15 foot radius of their protective barrier and tried to avoid speaking to them without outright ignoring them, despite his rather contradicting and almost protective actions. Everyone had found themselves confused by the Shichibukais' seemingly bi-polar behavior, but the Heart Pirates knew that it wasn't because he was afraid of them.

That idea was laughable in itself.

Instead, they believed that it had something to do with their Sencho. A belief that was confirmed regularly, when the man periodically glanced towards Law throughout the days. It made the crew wonder about the potential relationship between their captain and the captain of the Donquixote Pirates while remembering the soft-spoken, relief-filled affectionate nickname that Law had uttered before he had passed out.

They didn't bother to try and figure it out though. Law may have told them about everything that he knew about magic, but that didn't mean he divulged any information about his past.

And if that hadn't been enough of a headache to deal with, then the fact that some kid, and quite possibly more, had apparently contacted their parents or guardians the same night of the summoning, who then proceeded to contact these peoples' law enforcement out of worry, was. A group that had called themselves 'Aurors' had then popped up early the next morning, where one thing led to another and had ended up as a full-blown investigation.

In the day and a half that the Aurors had already been there, they had confirmed that it had been Dumbledore who had put Laws/Harrys name in the goblet in an attempt to force the child back under his control. The public had been outraged when that little tidbit got out, and even more so when they learned that the man had summoned twenty-two creature from another world.

Something that was apparently _illegal_ from what the Heart Pirates had been able to gather. It had supposedly been done before only for the summoner in question to have been brutally slaughtered by the summon as retribution for having ripped it from its home.

The Aurors had also found an abundance of objects and books in the headmasters office that the man shouldn't have had when they had searched it. Quite a few of them legally belonging to several students, both present and already graduated, the headmaster having _confiscated_ them after claiming they were dark and dangerous.

They were promptly returned to there rightful owners despite the headmasters continued insistence that they were too dangerous, who was firmly rebutted, claiming that if that was indeed the case then the law enforcement should be the ones to handle the matter and not a mere headmaster.

Unfortunately, to the dismay of said law enforcement and the outrage of the public, the man had used his many positions of power and numerous debts to himself to keep his sorry manipulative ass out of custody. The Aurors _were_ able to place the man under house arrest though, forcing him to stay within the confines of the castle walls. They also prohibited the headmaster from calling any students to his office without a parent/guardian and head of house present for safety measures.

Something that really should have already been mandatory to begin with, in the Heart Pirates personal opinions. The man hadn't been pleased in the least with the regulations.

The government also took the initiative to not only force two _guards,_ who had sworn neutrality for anything involving the man, down the headmasters throat (The Heart Pirates had found that absolutely hilarious. They weren't guards, they were _watchdogs_ meant to keep the headmaster on a _leash_. And by the sheer amount of incense swimming in the mans baby-blue eyes, he knew it too.) but to call in something that they called goblins as well. This lead to the creatures (The Heart Pirates were sure that their captain would _so_ love the vindictive, cut-throat little shits) seizing all of Dumbledores assets until further notice, in which they used the opportunity to run a complete audit over all of the vaults the man had access to, starting with Harry Potters.

Dumbledore had apparently claimed illegal guardianship over the child, which seemed to piss off the public even more for a reason the summoned crew didn't completely understand.

When Dumbledore had been otherwise distracted doing damage control, a goblin that called himself Goldcrane, who declared himself to be the new account manager for the Potter vaults, had come by. He had talked to the summoned party, both the group in and the one out of the barrier, and claimed that they would need something vital from Law to preform something called an inheritance test. That they would need his blood.

The little creature had said that Laws' blood would tell them what, exactly, he had a claim to and would give them more information in the case against Dumbledore.

Confused on why they would need Law at all, but curious all the same, they had complied.

The results had been interesting to say the least.

Goldcrane had administered two of them: One for their archives. The other for Law when he awoke.

Laws' copy had read:

 **Name:** Law Water D. Trafalgar / Harrison James Potter

 **Date of Birth:** October 6, 1498 (x2x6) / July 31, 1980

 **Mother:** Liza D. Trafalgar nee Water (deceased) / Lilliana Elizabeth Potter nee Evans (deceased)

 **Father:** Leo Tyburn Trafalgar (deceased) / James Charlus Potter (deceased)

 **Sibling:** Lami Trafalgar (little sister (deceased))

 **Godparents:** Sirius Black (escapee (still eligible))

 **Magical Guardian:** Sirius Black (illegally imprisoned (still eligible)) / Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (forced custody (illegal))

 **Proxy:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (self-proclaimed (illegal))

 **Heir(ess):** Potter (by blood)

Peverell (by blood)

Black (by blood)

Gryffindor (by blood)

Slytherin (by conquest)

Gaunt (by conquest)

 **Vaults:** Potter Family Vault (relics, tomes, portraits, deeds, investment contracts, etc. (12,549,117 Galleons, 736,552 Sickles, 351,322 Knuts))

Potter Trust Vault (5,000 Galleons, 500 Sickles, 200 Knuts)

Peverell Family Vault (relics, tomes, portraits, deeds, investment contracts, etc. (150,552,832 Galleons, 6,330,223 Sickles, 633,221 Knuts))

Black Family Vault (relics, tomes, portraits, deeds, investment contracts, etc. (15,430,553 Galleons, 572,662 Sickles, 367,221 Knuts))

Gryffindor Family Vault (relics, tomes, Gryffindor's portrait, deeds, etc. (200,351,890 Galleons, 110,521,660 Sickles, 920,553 Knuts))

Slytherin Family Vault (relics, tomes, Slytherin's portrait, potion ingredients, etc. (199,121,390 Galleons, 105,571,660 Sickles, 850,653 Knuts))

Gaunt Family Vault (empty (0 Galleons, 0 Sickles, 0 Knuts))

 **Properties:** Potter Manor, Britain (sealed)

House in Godric's Hollow, Britain (destroyed, landmark status)

Potter Chateau, France (sealed, unplotable)

Black Manor, Britain (sealed)

12 Grimmauld Place, Britain (sealed)

Black Villa, Italy (sealed)

Gryffindor Castle, Britain (sealed, unplotable)

Godric's Hollow (rented property)

Slytherin Castle, Wels (sealed, unplotable)

Gaunt Shack, Britain

 **Magic:** Mage (Magic core 90% formally blocked / signature: Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless magic (formally blocked / signature: Albus Dumbledore)

Mind magic (formally blocked / signature: Albus Dumbledore)

Natural animagus (formally blocked – snow leopard / signature: Albus Dumbledore)

Magic's tongue (99% formally blocked / signature: Albus Dumbledore)

 **Other Information:** Ice phoenix feather (previously fire) merged into right forearm – bonded to animagi form

Evidence of spells, potions, charms, and more having been cleansed from system

Repeated illegal withdrawals from Potter Family Vault by Proxy

Illegal possession of Potter Vault keys and several Potter tomes by Proxy

Marriage Contract between one Harry Potter and one Ginerva Molly Weasley (made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (invalid – illegal))

The information provided had been a surprise, and very detailed (Something that honestly surprised the crew), making the Heart Pirates even more murderous towards the headmaster. And, even though no-one else there, with the exception of Laws' crew, knew what the test had revealed, Doflamingo had easily picked up on their increased hostility towards Dumbledore and overall foul mood. This causing the Shichibukai to become even more volatile than before, much to the school inhabitants disbelief and growing terror. Something that the Ministry was all-too-happy to overlook so long as no-one was tortured extensively or killed without good reason. If the man left those who stayed out of his way alone, then they would ignore anything done to those stupid enough to actually bring his attention on them, whether it be intentional or not.

Dumbledore had ended up absolutely furious when he found out about the test, it having been done while he was otherwise distracted and without his approval or even knowledge. The old goat had attempted multiple times to get the test away from the crew throughout the days with no success, desperately hoping to know what it said and praying that they hadn't read it yet.

In response to the mans increasingly pathetic and desperate attempts, Doflamingo had taken to physical methods to drive him off. This being where the headmaster flying headlong into the walls started. It also started Dumbledores, also multiple and completely unwanted, visits to the medical wing.

The headmaster was determined, they had to give him that . . . or he was just excessively stupid. Possibly even suicidal to boot. They weren't entirely sure.

The happenings were so repetitive and dull that time quickly passed for the summoned party. Lunch passing into dinner and after and with it, the increasing levels of irritation from the Heart Pirates as Laws' condition remained unchanged. With the crews rising ire came Doflamingos' mounting aggression, which in turn caused the school population to become even more skittish.

A soft excited whine brought the curious attention of the crew, and those still around to focus on them, to Bepo, who was in the process of nudging Laws' arm hesitantly. Noticing the twitching of his eyelids, they immediately tensed, coming closer but knowing better than to crowd, far to aware of their Sencho's habit of lashing out when startled or pissed.

After what felt like forever to those anxiously waiting, Law released a low groan and brought his free hand to his head while burying the other in Bepo's soft fur, petting him soothingly. Bepo released a happy whine at the action and snuggled closer as the rest of the crew smiled from the, most likely, unconscious assurance that their captain gave. Penguin moving closer to lift Law into a sitting position against him causing another soft groan to be heard.

Law burrowed his head as far into the clothed shoulder as he could, feeling absolutely horrible with a killer headache as well. It was difficult for him to focus on anything but he did manage to slur out a semi-thought-out question.

"Wha' the 'ell hit me?"

His crew laughed, the sound filled with relief while the tension steadily bled from their bodies. Some of them sagging completely as the worry of their captains conditions slowly dispersed.

"That would be a stone floor, Sencho!"

* * *

Second chapter is up! Yay!

Hope ya like.


End file.
